


Parties

by Super_Wario_Bros



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Wario_Bros/pseuds/Super_Wario_Bros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian had never been one for the party lifestyle, but Tyler insisted he come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally on my tumblr (damienspookydow.tumblr.com) and was written for tumblr user arnoldhorshack!

Adrian couldn't figure out for the life of him how Tyler had managed to convince him to go to one of his flashy, late-night parties. 

But here he was, sitting at the bar next to Prince Pretty himself. He was turned completely towards Tyler, although that wouldn't be happening if the couple to his left weren't making out. Adrian tried to shut the thought out of his mind as he took a swig of his beer. 

He noticed that Tyler had one of those fancy martinis he'd always hated. Tyler sipped it gently, as if he was drinking tea with the Queen. Adrian almost chuckled at that thought. 

"What's that smirk for, uggo?" Tyler asked, raising his perfect eyebrows. Adrian shrugged, looking down at his drink. 

"Listen, Breezy. You should know that these kinds a parties aren't my style." 

"Well geez. Pardon me for trying to save your wrecked social life," Tyler huffed, standing up abruptly. 

Adrian sighed heavily and drank more beer as he watched Tyler sashay to the dance floor. While he did think that some of Tyler's mannerisms were ridiculous, he was sometimes jealous of how outgoing he was. He figured Tyler must have more fun with that mindset. 

Adrian set down his drink and scanned the crowd for Tyler. Once he found him, he almost gasped. 

Adrian never would've guessed that Tyler could dance; hell, he didn't even think Tyler knew how to tap his foot to a beat. He was dead wrong, though. Tyler was dancing like a pro, and Adrian watched in awe. His movements were almost hypnotic. 

"Hey, what are you staring at?"

Adrian jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw two girls; he recognized one as the girl sitting next to him earlier. 

"If you ask me, there's better things to look at than whatever you just were." One of the girls ran her hand down his chest, batting her eyelashes. 

"I - I, uh - " Adrian hadn't expected this to happen. 

"Nervous? Someone who looks like you should be used to this." The girls giggled, but their laughter was cut short when Tyler stormed towards them. 

"I came with him," he announced angrily, jabbing a thumb in Adrian's direction. 

"Well, you're not leaving with him," one of the girls retorted.

"Oh yes I am." Tyler grabbed Adrian's arm and practically dragged him out of the building, leaving the girls flabbergasted. 

It was cold outside; Adrian instinctively crossed his arms over his chest. "Thanks," he said. "That was pretty unexpected."

"Mhm." Tyler's face was turning red, presumably from the cold. He looked away from Adrian. 

"Why'd ya come runnin' so quick, though? You coulda gone an' found a girl for yourself."

"Well, I don't want some girl," Tyler replied, still not turning to face him. "There's someone specific that I want."

"An' who might that be?"

"...You."

Adrian blinked, not registering what Tyler said for a moment. "Me?"

"Y-Yeah. That's why I asked you to come to this thing. I wanted to spend time with you." Tyler stiffened, seeming afraid of Adrian's response.

"Bloody hell, mate! If ya wanted to go on a date with me, we shoulda gone to the pub downtown. It's right up my alley."

Tyler looked at Adrian, a small smile on his face. Adrian grinned back. "Well, how about that? Tomorrow night - it'll be an actual date, though."

"Sounds good, Tyler."

As the two of them walked back to their car, they wrapped their arms around each other, and they weren't planning on letting go.


End file.
